


long fairy tales have a tendency to dragon.

by winwinniebirb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluffy, Jealousy, M/M, Silly kiddos, i dont know, soft angst?, the title is just some pun i didn know what to call it, ㅠㅠ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winwinniebirb/pseuds/winwinniebirb
Summary: Donghyuck thinks that Mark might like Taeyong a little too much, and doesn't realise why it bothers him so much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ahh it's my first fanfic, so I hope it's alright ㅠㅠ  
> and I hope you like it if you read it <3

_  
  
Mark's giggling is obnoxious. He's standing with Taeyong in the middle of the practice room, going over a move that Mark found difficult.  
And Donghyuck is pretending to not glare at them from the corner where he's sitting with Jaehyun.  
Mark clearly knew the move, there's no need to get some solo-action with Taeyong-hyung.  
He also could've asked Donghyuck, it's not like Taeyong is always the only one he could go to.  
But that's exactly what he does.  
Taeyong was correcting Mark's posture just now and the latter started laughing after that.  
"Got it now, thank you hyung!"

  
After the rest of their practice they went back to the dorm, eating dinner together. Mark chose to sit next to Taeyong today, but not next to Donghyuck.  
And Donghyuck shouldn't even be paying attention to it, but after the older one just went to sit with someone else when he was expecting him, his mind wouldn't shut up.  
He already finished his food now, leaning his head onto Sicheng's shoulder, who is sitting to his right.  
"You can already go to bed if you're tired." Taeil says from his other side, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
Donghyuck just shakes his head no, he doesn't feel particularly tired. At least not more than usual.  
The conversation just goes back to the new drama they were talking about.

Donghyuck ends up leaving the table earlier anyways, after Mark decided to leave a few minutes ago.  
When he enters their shared room a soft thud makes him look down, where Mark was kneeling, head under his bed.  
"Oww.."  
Donghyuck can't help the little snort he let's out. "You alright?"  
"Yeah.." The other moves away from the bed, rubbing his head.  
Donghyuck goes over to Mark's bed, sitting down with a huff.  
"What were you doing down there anyways?"  
Mark moves to sit next to him, pushing him at his shoulder.  
"This is my bed."  
Donghyuck smiles, not budging from his place though.  
"So?"  
Mark sighs, leaning against him and resting his head on his shoulder.  
Donghyuck reaches up to pet the older's hair.  
He feels pretty warm now, his heart having sped up without a reason.

"I thought my phone fell under my bed, that's all."  
Donghyuck looks for information in his head of why he would say that now.  
Right.  
He just asked.  
Donghyuck leans his head to the side, laying it on Mark's softly.  
In the next moment the other pulls away tough, standing up again.  
"I-I uh.. Taeyong-hyung still wanted to show me something."  
He explains, smiling at Donghyuck, who just nods.  
When Mark left the room Donghyuck lies down on the bed, furrowing his brows in thought.

After like half an hour of scrolling through his phone Donghyuck realises he probably shouldn't fall asleep there and moves over to his own bed.  
A thought that crossed his mind multiple times now was.. that Mark has a crush on Taeyong?  
He sure acted like it. From practically clinging on him recently to finding everything the other says amusing.  
That's crush behaviour, right?  
He feels weird thinking about it, it's a strange uncomfortable feeling.  
It's not like he wouldn't support them.  
If they were a thing.  
Of course.  
He pushes the thoughts away, watching some videos to distract himself until he falls asleep.

  
Donghyuck wakes up without any alarm, a look at the clock tells him it's 7 in the morning. The natural light from outside already makes it able so he can see things, the first thing he notices is Mark's absence, his bed still being in the state it was when Donghyuck left it.  
So he slept at Taeyong's room?  
Well, he also could've slept at any other hyung's room, but judging by events Donghyuck's brain doubts it.

-

It feels like a deja vu, he's glaring- totally not glaring at Mark and Taeyong again.  
He's also sitting next to Jaehyun again, this time on their couch.  
Donghyuck just keeps eating his cereal and tries to not send glares at anyone anymore, staring at the TV for now.  
Mark is lying on the ground next to Taeyong and they're both looking through papers. Said papers are rap lyrics by Mark, some sheets having been crumpled and then folded out neatly again.  
From what he got of their murmuring Mark's very unsure about his lyrics on one of their new songs and is asking hyung for help again.  
Which makes sense, Donghyuck. Taeyong-hyung is a rapper after all.  
There's no reason to go all salty again.  
But for some reason he is salty again.  
From the corner of his eye he sees Taeyong putting an arm around Mark.  
Taeyong's grabbing the pen in Mark's hand, writing something down on the paper.  
And he averts his gaze again. Stop. Why is he getting angry?  
He guesses it's anger.  
Or disapproving? But there's nothing to disapprove of.  
He tells himself to get a grip.

-

"Donghyuck, come help me cooking." Calls Johnny from the kitchen.  
They just got home from a recording session this afternoon.  
Donghyuck sighs, walking over to him. "Why me?" He asks, taking the knife Johnny is holding at him to take.  
"Why not you?" the older retorts, getting the rice ready and leaving the vegetables to Donghyuck.  
A few minutes go by till Johnny stands next to him again, getting another board and knife out to cut some meat.

"So.. Mark, huh?" Johnny says.  
Donghyuck looks up at him confused, focusing on the pepper again then.  
"What?" He asks, a little too passively for his liking.  
"Uhm.." Johnny laughs shortly.  
"You know, love.." Donghyuck stops cutting. So it's not just him making conspiracy theories?  
Johnny thinks Mark is up to something love-y too? He feels weirdly bad again.  
"Love is pretty.. intense when you're young." Johnny says then. Donghyuck just stares at him now, why is he telling him this?  
He'll also just ignore that Johnny isn't an old wise man to say something like that for now.  
"What?" He asks him again, for a lack of words in his head right now.  
Johnny stopped too now, looking back at him.  
"Uh- just.."  
"Donghyuck you can go, I'll help." Taeil's voice comes suddenly, leading Donghyuck softly away with his hands.  
The youngest looks between the other two with furrowed brows, turning to go then.  
What was that all about?  
His mind still goes back and forth about the Mark thing though, especially when he doesn't find him in their room.

-

They have finished dinner now and Donghyuck got chosen for chores again, just his luck.  
Mark joins him with washing the dishes, they didn't talk much while at it yet, both pretty tired this late in the day.  
Donghyuck had many questions though, or maybe just one question, he wasn't sure with the mess in his head.  
But the silence told him it's probably not the right moment to ask 'do you have the hots for Taeyong-hyung?'.  
Not sure if it's ever the right moment for that.  
"Do you want to play games tomorrow?"  
Mark asks after a little, keeping his eyes on the bowl he's drying off though.  
"Win-hyung asked me earlier.." he also adds then. They're going to have a day off tomorrow, the question of games was pretty normal for the occasion.  
"Yeah, sure." He replies.  
They fall into silence again.

After they finish the dishes they go back to their room together, but Mark says he'll quickly ask Taeyong something, leaving Donghyuck to enter the room alone.  
Donghyuck is too tired to get upset, but he knows he'd be salty if he wasn't.  
Damn Mark and damn his cute face when he looks at Taeyong, it's as if he can see it infront of him.  
Well, it's not like it was long ago that he saw it infront of him.  
He rubs at his eyes sleepily, laying down on Mark's bed, just to get him a little upset about it again.

He wakes a few minutes later, by Mark shaking him softly.  
"Hyuckie, go over to your own bed."  
The older tells him, sitting half on the bed.  
Donghyuck shakes his head sleepily and then moves further to the wall to make more room.  
"Sleep with me, hyung.." his speech is slurry, he closed his eyes again after shortly looking at the other.  
He can faintly hear how Mark goes to turn off the light.  
Then he returns to the bed, slowly settling down under the blanket with the younger.  
Donghyuck reaches out for him in the dark, using him as sort of a big teddy bear to hold while he falls asleep again shortly.  
-

When he wakes up he can feel a strange weight on his arm. He wanted to turn around but said weight held him back from doing so.  
After a few moments he's able to open his tired eyes, looking next to him he sees a sleeping Mark.  
The other boy has his head on Haechans arm, holding Donghyuck's waist with one of his hands.  
The soft even breathing he's letting out contrasts to Donghyuck's fastly picking up heartbeat.  
Donghyuck closes his eyes again for a moment, opening them to the same image.  
His heart needs to honestly calm down, he just woke up.  
Since he's laying on his back he turns onto his side, facing Mark.  
He carefully puts his unoccupied arm over Mark, hugging him without much strength in it.  
After watching the other boy for a few more moments he decides to close his eyes again and stop being so creepy.

Mark is snuggling closer to Donghyuck now, putting the arm that was at his waist fully around it now.  
Donghyuck can feel his face heating up, not sure of the reason behind it.  
Ignoring his body hyping itself up right now he feels extremely comfortable with Mark like this.  
He carefully nuzzles his face into Mark's locks, being able to smell his fruity shampoo while he's at it.

  
He must have fallen asleep again, waking up to a brighter room, caused by the rising sun.  
Mark is gone.  
The bed feels empty now with Donghyuck being alone.  
Donghyuck presses his face into the pillow, taking a few deep breaths before he has to get up.

-

They've been at their game for a while now. Majority chose to go for a fighting game, but since Sicheng's turn came around he has defeated everyone that went against him.  
Taeyong-hyung just joined them, having finished his book and looking for something else to spend time with.  
He had every right to.  
Just like Mark had the right to leave his space next to Donghyuck on the couch and sit next to Taeyong.  
But it still made Donghyuck hurt again.  
He just wants to kill off the weird feeling in his heart at this point.

When Sicheng is declared the winner of the current round too, Donghyuck exits the room with the excuse of getting some more rest.  
Which, to be fair, he feels like he needs a bunch of.

-

A few days and a few interactions between Mark and Taeyong later, it's like a light goes off in Donghyuck's head.  
He's jealous.  
He's totally jealous.  
But there's absolutely no reason to be. Isn't it only children that get upset if their friend spends more time with someone else? Donghyuck doesn't have a special right to be Mark's number one.  
Number one friend, of course.  
Donghyuck puts his face into his hands, letting out a sigh.  
Taeil-hyung talked to him earlier, saying something along the lines that he could come to him with love-problems.  
Also that it's apparently okay if he and Mark like each other.  
Of course that's alright, friends like each other.  
Total normal behaviour.  
No need to mention it.

Donghyuck doesn't think he was in love before.. As in the love every song talks about, the one that changes your life.  
And thinking of it like this makes him cringe about himself, that's so sappy.  
He's scared of his feelings, what he feels fits to the classic description one would give about it.  
But who would fall in love with their stupid friend?  
Their stupid friend that looks like a cute puppy.  
And is a hardworking, nice person.  
And with whom they love spending time with, their laugh being able to brighten up the world.

Donghyuck buries his face into his pillow.  
His heart feels heavy thinking about it, because Mark likes Taeyong. He totally does.  
And what is Donghyuck next to Taeyong? His hyung is way cooler, way better at anything.  
So of course Mark would choose him over himself. Or does choose.  
Assuming he does lo- like Mark, that is.

Taeil also said they should talk to each other about it, but it seems so difficult when Donghyuck thinks about it

-

Today Mark was at Taeyong's side the whole time, Donghyuck would even say he's purposely not even looking in his direction. But Mark had no reason to do that, he's surely just interpreting too much into this.  
He's angry at himself for being so bothered, but he can't really help it.  
He's not trying to think about it, but his thoughts don't leave him alone recently.  
Jaehyun even complained about him wearing a permanent frown.

Donghyuck and Mark are both going into their room now, everyone just came back from practice.  
The fact that Mark is coming with him this time let's him hope to spend time together now.  
But Mark just goes to grab his headphones out of a bag and is about to leave the room again.  
Donghyuck doesn't want to be left alone by the other again, so he quickly grabs him by a wrist before he can leave.  
"Wait."  
Mark turns to him, his puppy eyes looking confused at him.  
Good job Donghyuck, what the hell are you doing?  
"U-uh.. where are you going?" He asks, loosening his grip a little.  
"Taeyong-hyung wanted to show me a video?" The older answers, brows furrowing in further confusion.  
Him mentioning Taeyong again makes his heart feel bad again, can it stop that?  
He reall hates the feeling, it's like it's pulling down on him. Donghyuck doesn't know what to do, so he just let's go of the question that bothered him.  
"D-do you lo- like-.. love hyung?" He feels pathetic for stuttering so much and turns his gaze to the ground.  
He didn't feel relieved, just how panic filled his mind about just saying that.

"H-hey, what? Hey don't cry. What the hell, dude?"  
Mark takes Donghyuck's hand that was just holding him back into his own.  
Yeah, what the hell? Donghyuck didn't even realise how his eyes filled with tears. Why is he getting so emotional right now.  
This is just embarassing.  
He tries to keep quiet but lets out a sob, trying to pull away from Mark's hand.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know.."  
Mark doesn't let go of his hand easily though, looking at him with worry.  
He then directs him over to his own bed, sitting Donghyuck down on it and going to the ground himself.  
Donghyuck wipes at his eyes, biting his lips to not let any more sad sounds escape.  
He surely messed up, what was that? And what is Mark doing now?  
The latter has his head under the bed again, reaching for something.  
When he comes up again he's holding a cute dragon plushie, pushing it into Donghyuck's hands.  
"I- this is for you.."  
The boys were avoiding each others eyes, Donghyuck staring at the happy smile of the dragon, who's holding a heart in his little clawed hands.  
"I-I really like you, okay? I wanted to give this to you on Valentine's.."  
Donghyuck has to fight himself again so he doesn't sob more, some tears escaping his eyes again.  
"W-what the fuck?"  
His mind and heart are running miles with this new situation.  
Mark let's out a laugh, taking Donghyuck's hand into his again.  
"You're an idiot."  
Donghyuck smiles back at him, kicking him lightly against his foot for the comment.  
"I really like you, too.."  
  
_


End file.
